Memory Alpha:Políticas y guías
Memory Alpha tiene algunas políticas que han sido propuestas por los administradores y aceptadas por los miembros en general. Por favor lee por entero las políticas para familiarizate con nuestras prácticas comunes y reglas citadas mas abajo. Si tú tienes preguntas, sugerencias, o quejas, por favor ponlos en la página de discusión. La página Memory Alpha:Cambios en la política informa sobre todas nuevas sugerencias y aclaraciones incluidas en nuestras políticas. Añade esa página a tu lista de seguimiento para mantenerte al tanto. __TOC__ Políticas generales Recuerda que por encima de todo lo demás, Memory Alpha es una enclopedia. Una comunidad que está únicamente dedicada al desarrollo de la base de datos de referencia de Star Trek; no es una sala de chat o foro de debate. Las páginas de discusión son específicamente para hablar sobre la confección de artículos, y nada más. Lo siguiente son políticas generales que tratan de los objetivos en conjunto y las funciones de Memory Alpha: * Políticas de edición: un guía sobre cómo editar artículos, y cómo diseñarlos. * Convenciones para nombrar artículos: cómo nombrar nuevos artículos. * Resolución de ambigüedades: para posibles conflictos entre títulos de artículos. * Política de uso de imágenes: sobre las reglas para cargar imágenes. * Derechos de autor: esa jerga legal inevitable.... * Conducta: el consejo útil por cuando los desacuerdos surgen. * Política de eliminación: para cuando eliminar páginas se vuelve necesario. * Política de Canon: lo que aceptamos, y el lo que no aceptamos. * Política de Spoiler: ¡advierte al lector! * Redireccionamiento: sobre las reglas para usar redireccionamientos. * Política de robot: los robots en Memory Alpha. Ver también: Metidas de pata más comunes, con alguna información útil para recién llegados, y Cambios en la política para lo que podría haber sido hablado o actualizado recientemente. Intervenciones Para las operaciones del dia a dia sobre Memory Alpha, las intervenciones pueden darse por miembros comunes. Sólo apunta al error (cortésmente, por supuesto) es en general suficiente. Para los casos con problemas, los administradores pueden intervenir y hacer cumplir una política, o bloquear una página temporalmente para dejar que las cosas se calmen. En los casos extremos y anormales, estos administradores intervendrán para prohibir un usuario que ha provado ser insistentemente perturbador. Ver también: Baneos y bloqueos, Política de protección Pautas específicas Pautas generales * Aportar sobre lo que tú sabes o te gustaría saber (y crear cabos responsablemente) * Sé audaz en actualizar páginas * Lucha por conseguir soluciones a la comunidad * Construye la telaraña * Haz explícitas las omisiones * Lo que enlaza a aquí Pautas de comportamiento * Firma tus mensajes en las páginas de discusión * Ningún ataque personal (y seguir debates personales via e-mail) * Inicia sesión con tu cuenta antes de realizar cambios drásticos de artículos existentes * Nombre de usuario * Baneos y bloqueos * No protejas páginas salvo que sea necesario * Sé considerado con los nuevos miembros Pautas de contenidos * La prefección no es requerida * Definir y describir * Establece el contexto (en lugar de presumir demasiado conocimiento) * Explicar la jerga * Dar apropiadamente con Cosas sin sentido * Aplica el punto de vista correcto * Verificar los hechos * Citar a tus fuentes (y usa referencias correctas) * Haz artículos útiles para los lectores (y considerar a la audiencia al escribir) * Evitar declaraciones generalizadas * Informa y entretiene * Describir los enlaces externos * No uses enlaces externos donde queremos enlaces de Memory Alpha * Evitar y arreglar artículos stub * Claves para el orden de las categorías * El uso de Plantillas cuando sea apropiado. Style guidelines * Manual of Style * Don't include copies of primary sources * Avoid making your articles orphans * Always fill summary field * Follow highlighting conventions * Balance parts of a page * Do not use subpages * Consider writing articles in news style Miscellaneous * Your user page * Dealing with vandalism * Editing the main page * Editing MediaWiki namespace text eo:Memory Alpha:Gvido sv:Memory Alpha:Policy och riktlinjer Categoría:Ayuda bg:Memory Alpha:Указания и правила cs:Memory Alpha:Pravidla a doporučení de:Memory Alpha:Richtlinien und Empfehlungen en:Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines fr:Memory Alpha:Recommandations et règles à suivre it:Memory Alpha:Politiche e linee guida nl:Memory Alpha:Beleid en Richtlijnen pl:Memory Alpha:Zasady i zalecenia ru:Правила и рекомендации